turnabout endings
by a-lonesome-human
Summary: Miles Edgeworth is recovering from a heavy dosage of atroquinine poisoning, Maya has caught a terrible fever and Franziska is being hunted down by a serial killer. can phoenix save his friends in time?
1. prologue

**prologue**

"WHAT?!" I exclaim from the top of my lungs

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME FOR?! I DO NOT REMEMBER DOING ANYTHING WRONG TO YOU!" Franziska yelled through the phone, equally as loud as me.

_Explain that do the bruises all over my body_

Maya suppresses a laugh, but her eager expression remains plastered across her face.

"Will you be paying him a visit? He still hasn't woken up, but leaving a card or some gifts will be a nice treat to wake to," she asks. I think about Franziska for a minute. She always seems to be a whip-happy teenager, with her somewhat sociopathic tendencies, but underneath all that, she really seems to be a caring little girl. I wonder how she and Edgeworth used to get along.

"Okay, I'll pay him a visit, where is he?"

"Hickfield clinic, I'll be seeing you soon then," she answers before hanging up the phone. I glance at Maya, now looking extremely eager to know what I just found out

"Edgeworth-"I stop, unable to form the sentence lingering in my brain. I still can't believe it.

"What? What is it? Is he okay?" Maya asks, her eyes forming tears at the corners

"He's been poisoned," I finally let out, my voice barely audible

"WHAT?!" she exclaims, resembling to my earlier outburst

"I don't know much either, but let's pay him a visit" I answer before she asks any questions. I put on my blue blazer and take off, with Maya behind me.


	2. Chapter 1- an awkward reunion

**Hickfield clinic 12****th**** February 15:00**

Hickfield clinic is much more hygienic compared to the hotti clinic, and there is no sign of that guy, so everything should be fine. The elevators are too full, so Maya and I dash through the many flights of stairs. Worn out of breath I slump at the emergency exit door, try to recollect myself. To think I've become so old I can't even run through normal stair cases.

"Don't worry Nick! I think it has something to do with old age," Maya remarks, I'm unsure whether she is joking or being serious. She grabs my hand and puts me back to my feet, before we speed along to see my friend and rival.

"What's the room number again?" she asks me panting slightly.

"304," I answer scanning the door numbers as I speed walk across the halls. Maya, still sprinting, just about misses the door, but quickly pushes the doors wide open, and sees something that I can't

"This is a hospital, not some sports hall," I hear a familiar voice hiss. I walk in to see a small gathering, familiar and unfamiliar; all surrounded by a conscience, and confused Edgeworth.

"NIIIICK! Have you heard about the bad news!" another, irritating familiar voice barks at me.

"L-Larry! How did you know about this?" I exclaim, _am I the last to learn about the incident?_

"Gumshoe called him," Edgeworth responds nonchalantly. Beside a sulking Larry, I see Fransizka, and an unfamiliar girl with long black hair, tied in a ponytail with, what looks like, a key.

"Where is he anyway?" Maya asks, placing herself next to Franziska and Larry.

"No idea," the unfamiliar girl responds. Edgeworth remains silent, frowning with his eyes closed. I can tell he does not like all of this company.

"I need to go and see the doctor," Franziska informs him, probably noticing his unease, and leaves.

She trails off, leaving us with Larry and the unfamiliar girl, And we have to, somehow, spend time with the suddenly timid Edgeworth.

"What happened?" the unfamiliar girl asks him, resting her elbows on his bed sheets. He sighs at this movement, but doesn't complain.

"I-I don't remember very well," he stammers, his voice hoarse. I can tell talking is causing him pain.

"Franzy told us," Larry starts " Apparently you two were gonna meet and have a conversation about life and whatnot, then you ordered tea or something, with some other food that I can't remember, and a few minutes after you ate, you started convulsing, then you fell unconscious," Larry reports.

"Sometimes he sounds semi-intelligent," Maya whispers to me

"No, he just remembered some words Franziska said," I answer, because after all these years of knowing Larry, he definitely isn't one to hold an outstanding vocabulary bank.

"That still sounds confusing but, I think I remember a bit," Edgeworth mutters.

"Hey! I've seen you before!" the unfamiliar girl points at Maya, her green eyes beaming. "at a steel samurai convention!" she finishes. Maya takes some time to think before she answers

"Oh yeah! Your name is…Kay right?" she asks

"Yep, Kay Faraday, Edgeworth's assistant!" she takes Maya's hand and shakes it profusely.

"Maya Fey, a spirit medium and Nick's assistant," she introduces herself grabbing my arm to suggest that I am "Nick"

"It's nice to meet you too, !" it's my turn now, and she shakes my kind in a much more gentle manner compared to Maya.

"Phoenix Wright, defense attorney," I introduce myself. I find it funny how we get to meet in such a situation.

"Wright," Edgeworth calls, glaring at me fully. "Have you heard about the news?" he asks me. Well the answer is no, I've been so occupied with being bored and sorting out my court records; I've barely been in touch with the human world. I stare at Maya and she reflects my blank stare, Looks like we're in the same boat.

I didn't want to appear stupid in front of him, but he seems to be a bit serious, and bluffing my way out of things doesn't always work its way out. So I decide to be truthful for once.

"No, why?" I ask him. Instead of responding to me he grabs a remote from the drawer beside him, presses a button and turns on a television in front of him that I failed to notice earlier. He flicks through some channels and stops at the ABC news programme. I hear the same news reporter, droning on about the decline of butterflies, out of all things to report, when they change topic and I see it; that demonic look radiating all kinds of evil. Silver locks rolled black, looking as dapper as ever. The recording of me versing and that man arguing in court plays on as I hear the reporter say "Although his death was long overdue today is the day Manfred von Karma, a corrupt prosecutor with a former forty year win record, which had only been broken two years ago, has finally died," I stand there in silence wondering what exactly Edgeworth wants me to understand.

This man deserved to he want me to rejoice at this? Or was it because he wanted me to behave more solemnly around Franziska especially because she loved her father so much and the fact that people may be celebrating at his death would upset her? What's worse is, the people celebrating should be us, Maya, Mia myself and Edgeworth, after what his indirect actions had done to our lives.

"Why did you show us this?" Maya asks, shocked slightly

"It's not stated how he died. We all know it was bound to happen sooner or later, but the cause of his death has not been mentioned," he answers, his voice sounding much clearer.

"So? He's Ms Von Karma's father right? You want us to stay silent?" Kay asks.

"No it's not that, since I'm bound here, could you do some research for me?" Edgeworth looks up at me, looking fragile in his state, yet full of confidence as he always is.

"o-okay?" I half answer, unsure why he would care so much over the person who has destroyed his life.

"okay, I'll get Franziska to help out too," he plans, much to my reluctance. So that's what all this is for, for his little adopted sister.

Just then she bursts into the door, her face red as a tomato.

"What?" Edgeworth asks.

"He's coming to see you," she responds in a monotone manner. I swear her voice dropped an octave lower. Edgeworth responds with his widening.

"WHAT? How did he find out?" she asks her, as if no one was in the room, or at least needed to know what they were talking about.

"I don't know, maybe from my blo-" she was interrupted by a loud deep voice from the hallway

"MILES YOU SILLY CHILD! THIS IS WHAT YOU DO WHEN, I'M SO BUSY?" that voice shrieked slightly. Fransizka smiles at this unfamiliar man, fist bumps him too. The man walks in, and I take a good look at him. He was wearing a white sleeveless top, which revealed the many tattoos entwined across his arms. He lifts one of his arms and scratches the mess of white hair on his scalp. He wears a smirk across his face, his red eyes piercing Edgeworth.

"Who's he?" Maya whispers. I shrug my shoulders in response. I feel I'm invading everyone's privacy so I decide to start my investigation

"Well I'll be going," I tell the patient, as he struggles to escape from the albino's headlock. I notice Larry hiding behind Kay, extremely frightened by their actions.

"You might as well come with us too," I tell Larry as he now keeps a distance using Maya as a shield.

"If you need anything just call Edgey! I'll be sure to answer!" Kay gestures, which is very friendly considering that we only met a few minutes ago.

"Where should we start first?" I think aloud as I walk down the steps.

"Hmmm, I think we should go find someone who might have some knowledge about this," Maya suggests. That's true, but the main people are currently in a hospital, one recovering, while the other supervises.

"Maybe we should see that scary detective?" Larry offers. Just then I realised Edgeworth had asked me to do him a favour in front of everyone, it was clear he had a long way to recover, as he normally does his investigations in private, and tries to get a minimal amount of people involved.

"I think we should," I answer, well not to see Gumshoe exactly, but rather to visit the precinct, see if they have some files there. The three of us waddle along, me being eager to fulfil my rival's wishes, and to especially learn.


	3. Chapter 2- a new point of view

**(( sorry for how long winded this chapter may seem, i was planning to include more, but i decided it isn't very necessary. Happy Holidays everyone!))**

Chapter 2 Franziska's p.o.v 10th February

"What..?" I ask, dumbfounded, gob-smacked, in pure and utter shock by the words of the rookie detective

"Heidi Mead, your sister, and her husband are dead," he repeats. I stare at him, a blank expression resting on my pale face. He approaches closer; I think to give his condolences.

"Don't get any closer!" I warn him, though my voice catches.

"They were killed," he whispers to me. "They were decapitated," he finishes.

Ignoring him I march straight out of my office, and into my car.

Mead house 14:35

I've only been invited to this house during occasions such as Christmas; I've only been here once when my Niece was born, I never accepted any of their invites, because it was so awkward, walking into a loving, caring family that I have no experience of. I can imagine Heidi right there in the living, sitting on the furry carpet rather than leather sofas, reading her favourite books, Colin, her husband, twirling her hair whilst sitting alongside her, and their Daughter sitting on a sofa above them, her feet on their heads, as she makes comments the latest episodes of her favourite television shows.

I see nothing of that now. I see that purple carpet, stained in a strange shade of deep red, blood red of course. Petals surround the scene of the crime, outlining the shape of their dead bodies. Thankfully their dead bodies were taken to a morgue, if their lifeless bodies were in front of me; I have no idea what I would have done. I feel a tug on my back

"Auntie, what happened?" I hear the small figure behind me croak. I turn and see my Niece, her brown hair covering her face.

I bend down to embrace, she clings tight, and we stand there in silence, allowing each other to mourn in silence. Nine years old and already an orphan. I can only imagine her walking home from a tough day in school, knocking on the door and finding no response, Peeking through the mirror to see if her parents are home, and instead sees the remains of what were her parents.

"When I came from school, I find this, I see this, mama and daddy," she confirms my theory, breaks in between her words.

"shh," I tell her. I wish I can say everything would be okay, but I know it won't be, she isn't foolish enough to believe it either. All I can do is hold her as I am, and find out who did this. Avenge her parents, my sister. None of this will be for my sake anymore, but for her. I pull her out of my embrace and hold her face gently.

"I promise I will get to the bottom of this," I whisper, afraid what would happen if I use my voice. "And when I do, I promise I will come back for you," I say feeling my tears well up.

"Auntie," she says, tears welling up also. She doesn't hug me again but stands in front of me, as I crouch to her level and watch her choke on her tears. The detective takes her away from me and into an ambulance. I can hear her cries elevate into shrieks of agony, but rather than going back I head towards an unfamiliar figure.

"You must be the sister," the female muses. I notice the burn marks on the side of her face, must have been a painful experience. I nod my head, still unsure whether I should speak.

"We believe that the murder is not a usual one," she pauses

"Go on," I gesture, feeling a bit impatient.

"Suggesting by the use of petals, I think this could be the work of a serial killer," a forensic suggests.

"Daniel Poole," he introduces himself, perhaps the only person who has so far.

"As I was saying, serial killers normally like to leave a certain hint that they have been a witness, or even the culprit of a crime, Such as Shelly De killer, a famous serial killer in America," I understand exactly what he means by this, I remember the case I was involved in myself.

"So there have been other murders that had petals?" I ask the forensic, hoping that I could at least get a lead.

"Well yes, there has been, but it may seem a bit far-fetched," he starts.

"There have been other cases like this in America," so I have to go back there again. I think I know where is heading as well.

"But there has only been one, and it occurred…" he stopped

"Nine years ago," we both finish. So this Daniel Poole has been doing a lot of, irrelevant may I add, research. Nonetheless he has given me a good place to start my investigation, America, The home of all the Corruption that my family was involved in.

"Here's an autopsy," he hands it to me before he leaves. That was fast.

I head outside, trying to gain my composure. America, out of all places I have to return to that blasted country. It seems I'll need help from the greatest fool, out of all the fools in this foolish world. He would help too; he has too, especially since he has a better relationship with Heidi than I ever did.

I dial his number on my phone.

"Franziska, this is rare," he began; I can feel his smirk from across the phone.

"Nice to hear from you too, Miles Edgeworth, I'm assuming all is well," I try my best to sound nonchalant, but instead I sound monotonous.

"And I'm assuming it's the other way around for you," he says.

"You assume a lot of theories. I'm arriving to America tomorrow; can I speak to you sometime then?" I ask

"Okay meet me at tre bien," he answers. I felt like throwing up everywhere.

"I'll meet you at your office instead," I hang up the phone

11th February 18:00

Edgeworth's office

"You're late," he says.

"Well done for stating the obvious," I retort. He shoots me a look.

"What's wrong?" he asks me. Suddenly feeling paranoid I clamp my mouth shut, avoid his gaze. It was hard leaving my niece back, not taking her with me. But she's with her paternal grandparents, so she's in much safer care than if she were with me. Now I have to somehow tell him the news, without getting him interested. I hate how he always finds a way to get himself involved. In fact I shouldn't be here; I shouldn't have made such a big deal about this.

"Nothing," I answer "have a good day," I uncharacteristically compliment him. I head for the door to leave; I shouldn't have tried to involve him. Now I have to find a way for him to lose interest.

"Wait," he calls out, "How about we go for a walk?" he suggests, at six in the evening.

"Fine," I answer.

Café queen 18:10

I sit on a chair opposite my little brother, feeling more timid than ever. Despite my lack of appetite he still orders me a cream soda, my favourite drink when I was a child. I fiddle about with the straw, as he takes a few sips of his drink. I notice how the drink was getting colder as time went by

"What brings you here?" he asks me, placing his drink on the table. That's when I notice how the colour changes from blue to purple.

This scene is so strangely familiar, somewhat nostalgic too. I look up to see he was perfectly fine. I'm just being paranoid now. Then it hits me. As he takes another sip I knock the glass on the floor.

"Miles! Are you okay?" I shout, not too bothered of the worried crowd that's growing. I am too late, he goes limp, starts convulsing. I rush to him, my arms supporting his head.

"Is there a doctor in here?" I shout. A few people make way towards me, and take my brother away from my arms. I dial 911 and watch them as they do the best they can, without any medical equipment.

"poisoning," a small girl tells me. "I think you noticed it too though," she adds. I did notice it; the poison that was added takes a while to dissolve which caused the colour to change a strange shade of purple. The culprit also must have taken some too, I look at my cream soda, from green to a revolting shade of brown.

_Atroquinine poisoning_

**(( i hope this chapter was fun to read. i decided to change the point of view for this chapter, otherwise the future chapters would have been very confusing. and yes i am sorry for how poorly written this was. i kept some characters unnamed because they would either be named later, or are generally unimportant. i have way too many OC's))**


	4. Chapter 3- terrible liars

**Turnabout endings**

**Present day**

"That fool," I muttered to myself. "Why did he leave so early?"

"He's involved in some case," my little brother managed to say, with Frank still fawning over him

"Oh, you poor little baby," Frank mocked him.

"Stop that," Miles glared at him.

"He hasn't changed at all has he?" Frank asked me, his lips almost forming a smirk. I shake my head to confirm his thought.

"But you have though," Frank tells me. "You've changed a lot," he finished. I did not know how to respond to that. Did he mean this positively? Or does he mean that I have changed in a negative way?

"I mean in a good way," he confirmed my inner thoughts.

" thank you, I think," I add, unsure whether I should feel annoyed that I was not "good" in the first place or should just be delighted for "changing".

"What case is that foolish fool working on?" I ask out of curiosity

"I don't know, he was more concerned about my health than boasting about a grand case," he answers me vaguely. So the case is "grand", grand as in very famous, grand as in he will be noted down in history for taking – and possibly winning – such a case. Phoenix Wright is an incredible idiot, head diving into serious situation, but that only made me respect him in the slightest.

"You want to take him on, don't you?" Miles smirks. Actually I have no intention of even seeing that failure of a human, giving the circumstances I am much more occupied than to play silly games with that boy, but maybe if I give the expected answers, I may get the answer.

"Maybe, that has nothing to do you!" I answer in my usual hostile manner.

"Ha. Of course you do," he answers, even rolls his eyes at me.

"You mean that man who just walked in is the Phoenix Wright?!" Frank exclaimed. Miles and I nod our heads in confirmation.

"Whoa," he answers.

"I don't see what's so amazing about him," I question Frank's amazement.

"He took that bastard down, he hammered him, and he totally gunned him down!" Frank whispers but his voice still full of excitement. "Oh, but, I'm sorry about it all," Frank apologises to Miles and quickly gives him a hug. So I wasn't the only person feeling responsible about it all.

After a few minutes of silence Miles answers "It's not your fault," not even glancing back at me. Frank just hugged him again while Miles – probably fed up of all the fawning – pushes him away.

"So how is everyone else?" Frank turns to me, eager to know about my sister and her family.

"They are a bit… unwell," I answer him vaguely, not willing to tell him the absolute truth- especially not with Miles around. Hopefully my answers wouldn't remind him the reason why I was in America.

"You guys had another argument?" he asks

"Somewhat," I answer again

"That bitch. She really needs to stop this, give me her number and I'll call her," he suggests

"It isn't necessary," I answer more sharply than expected, slightly offended over his choice of words to describe my deceased sister.

"What happened this time?" Miles asks me. Well actually she and I had a squabble two months ago over that failure of a man and a week ago I find learn that she and her partner had lost their heads – literally- and I find that their only child is now an orphan and also traumatised since she was the one that found their dead bodies. But how was I really meant to say all that in a sensitive way?

"The bastard," I answer him; sure that he understands what I mean by that answer. I was right, the two of them sigh at my response and Frank decides that it's my turn to be coddled over.

"Franziska, you can't argue with who she chooses to be with. It's her life in the end," Miles advises me, stunned that I could be so shallow. That actually wasn't what I meant, but I did not want to mention anything. I take a really deep breath, trying not to allow the entire anger take over me as it usually does.

"I need some air," I answer and leave the room. The corridors didn't smell any better than the patient rooms; it smelt twice as worse. The odour of blood and burnt flesh (I am not exaggerating) crawled into my nose, making me feel nauseous. Then came the small girl that helped Miles when he was poisoned.

"I'm really sorry for your loss," she apologises, her eyes watery as if she'd been crying. Did she think Miles was dead?

"Oh no, Miles is still here, he's in that room if you want to see him. In fact if it wasn't for you and a few others he would not even be here," I try to clear up the small error.

"No I didn't mean him," she answers in between hiccups. Why is she crying so much?

"Oh, well what is bothering you?" I ask, unsure where this conversation is leading.

"Oh… don't worry about me," she breathes "haven't you seen the news?" she asks me. I shake my head, worried about what she will say.

"I-it's your father," she informs, "he's dead," she waits for me to react in some sort of way but I remain motionless. The only thought that processed in my head was

"Wasn't he dead three years ago?"

**AN: hi everyone, and terrible sorry for not updating in a while. I would love to explain, but I feel timid. In short, a lot of personal things occurred and my life was – and still is – repairing. I'm very prone to stress and I did a lot of regrettable things. I must admit, I was also a bit lazy to write the next chapter but I have now, not the best I know, and I am so sorry! I'm still recovering but its holiday time now, so I am planning to write a bit more with this, but probably not publish it till a bit later. And also, if anyone actually wants an update sooner (highly doubt it since my writing is terribly terrible) don't be afraid to message. Seriously I need a kick in the face for being so irresponsible. And again I am so sorry! – runs away from non-existent angry mob- **


	5. Chapter 4- Alliance

((**hi everyone, sorry it took so long, i was bombarded with the stress called exams))**

POV: PHOENIX WRIGHT

LOCATION: Police department

12th February 15:30 

"Nick, i don't get it, why do i feel so dizzy?" Maya asks.

"Maybe you haven't eaten enough, or slept enough," i answer

"No, I'm sure i had enough sleep and food..." she answers slowly.

"Maybe you're catching a cold?" i offer

"Maybe," she answers slowly again.

At the most convenient moment, detective Gumshoe walks into the precinct, a fowl frown is plastered on his forehead.

"Ah, Detective gumshoe!" Maya calls him out cheerfully.

"Oh it's you two!" he greets before turning away.

"Sorry, but i gotta go. I heard there are two nosy no-gooders in here," he informs with a tone of authority.

_How can i detective not be able to put two in two together?_

"Actually, wait, we're the no-gooders," i start. "We're here because Edgeworth has some questions to ask you,"

"Me?" he asks, his frown transforms to a grin in a split second. "Well, what does he want with me?"

"well, not you exactly but..." i trail off, unable to finish my sentence; Just thinking of that man – who ruined the lives' of so many people – sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh, you mean the late death of Manfred Von Karma," Gumshoe pouts, probably feeling the same way as me.

"Well, i do know he paid his way for a later death penalty," he mumbles to me, taking the three of us to a corner where no one can hear us. "We're not too sure who he bribed and how; i was going to investigate this right now actually," he shrugs.

"Could we do something to help?" Maya offers without consulting and before she starts sniffing.

"Maybe... oh i know, since i got a meeting to go too soon, would you mind scooping out every file and folder that has to do with Manfred Von Karma?" he asks.

"Sure thing, you can count on us!" Maya agrees, takes me by the hand and steers me off to the records room

Records room

"Apparently mom's records are in here..." Maya muses loudly.

"You want to see it don't you?" i ask her

"No, not really. It won't benefit anyone," she answers coolly, still sniffing. I stare at her for a few seconds; acknowledge what a strong person she has become.

"Anyway have you found the files?" she turns to me.

"Yep, i got it all right here," i answer and pull the drawer out. "We don't need to take out everything, but i don't know what exactly i need to take," i sigh in frustration.

"Well," Maya stops

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Shhh,"

In came Franziska, wearing one of the most foulest yet scared faces I have ever seen- she was even tugging at her whip; a clear attempt to not lash out at me.

"And what are you doing looking at my father's records?" she asks with evident spite. I really do wonder why she hates me so much

"Uh… nothing," Maya offers before sneezing.

"You're seriously catching a cold," I say and take my blazer off to place it on her shoulders.

"Invest in a coat," Franziska advises before turning to me. "So answer me."

"Well… I'm not too sure if I can. And what are _you_ doing here?"

"I asked you first. And what the hell do you mean you can't tell me? I am his _daughter_," she retorts.

"So you heard about his death right?" I ask her.

"At the clinic… oh wait you're investigating his execution," she says this like she's talking to herself rather than asking me.

"Phoenix Wright, you are more foolish than I thought you were!" she sniggers. It seems that she didn't find his sudden death very…out of place.

"Don't you think he should've died ages ago?" Maya sniffles.

"Of course. But knowing him, he probably paid someone to delay it, or stop it altogether. My guess is that the deal had finished or his contractor ended it," she adjusts her gloves and stifles a smile.

"Honestly, what is so alarming about that?" that sentence right there pissed me off.

"What do you mean what's so alarming about that? The man tried to delay his prison sentence! He tried to get away from the punishment he deserved!" I shout.

"They all do," she remarks. "That Godot did it, so did that woman – Morgan Fey- I think," she trailed off into thoughts about the many suspects who have bribed their way out of a death sentence.

"What the hell Franziska! Why are you constantly defending your father? I know you loved him but you have to come to terms with all the terrible things he's done," I shout.

"Oh shut up," she gave me an ominous glare and I instantly did shut up.

"But it's as I said, he finally was given the blow. Did I come here for no reason? I thought you two would be the first person to help me out."

"Help you with what?" Maya asks in a nasally voice.

"Well maybe not you, but I thought you'd be curious to why my little brother was poisoned in the first place."

Maya and I exchange glances. We are curious why this had happened. And allying with Franziska would be an advantage – along with many bruises across my body- but still, an advantage. Having a person so well-known and feared would be great since she would be able to get information from people better than us; hell, she probably knows more about what's going on anyway.

"Alright, we'll work with you," I answer

"Great, well I know a possible lead," she starts

"The Von Karma Mansion,"

POV: PHOENIX WRIGHT

LOCATION: Von Karma Mansion- gate entrance

12th February 15:49

"Why the Von Karma mansion?" I ask

"I suspect there will be a few people there," she smirks but doesn't make eye contact with me.

"Phoenix wright, are you any good at physical combat?" she asked me in such a matter- of- factly tone.

"No! Don't tell me this is why you brought me here,"

"Well I was hoping… are you any good at running?" she asks

"Somewhat…wait why are you asking me these questions?"

"I've a plan of some sort, and I think the two of you would be useful… but you look a little too unwell and might ruin it," she glances at Maya sniffing and nodding her head.

"Maybe I might just go home, where exactly is this location?" she asks Franziska.

"I don't know. You can stay somewhere safe for now," she offers. _Why did she say someplace safe? Oh Franziska please don't tell me something big is going to happen…_

_((__**dun dun duuuun! no i'm being silly, i hope this was dramatic to enough. feel free to rate and review, i really enjoy getting feedback; i want to destroy my errors!))**_


	6. Chapter 5- revelations

((**i'm forever updating late. sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long, i'm truly a lemon))**

**FRANZISKA'S ROOM**

"For a home you don't even live in, this room is huge," Maya remarks as she paces around the expansive area.

"OH MY GOSH YOUR NEXT ROOM IS A CLOSET?" Maya calls out.

"Yes, knock yourself out," She answers and examines her chest of drawers carefully. I stand beside her bed, unsure of what to do.

"Take a seat if you'd like," she offers. She hands me a small photograph of herself and Miles when they were much younger. She is sitting next to Edgeworth on the colossal bed, and looked as if she was ready to strike a punch at him. He on the other hand, is gripping onto her unnoticeable fist; grinning as if he was honestly entertained. I never thought he would be content in that house, not even for a second.

"Wow you guys were so small!" I admire the picture, which earns me a whip lash on the arm.

"I'm not trying to draw your attention to us in the picture!" she shouts, slowly shining red.

"The last time I came here was when I was 14; I'd always stay someplace else when I come here. This picture was the last time I came and it remained untouched since," she began.

"Well it's awfully clean- I mean it's far from dusty," I offer.

"Exactly, someone must have planted something here, put I can't put my finger on it…"

I get up and look at her showcase, full of photo frames of an older woman, (possibly her mother), Miles and the albino from the clinic; medals and trophies for things I don't even know of; and a lot of decorative ornaments. There's a plush rabbit hidden there too, and it looks so out of place.

"That rabbit looks dodgy," I say and take it out from the showcase.

"H-hey, leave him alone!" she says in a childish manner.

"Awww even the prodigy has her own toys, huh?" I tease.

"Shut up!"

"Is that all you can say when someone puts you out of your place?"

"Ugh… we didn't come here to mess around," she reminds me. "Hey that snow globe looks weird," she says.

"When did you get it?"

"I don't know,"

"Well think harder, do you remember the other places you got your stuff from?"

"Yes I do actually- AH! So you've went as far as to implant a camera in my room now?" she sneers at the snow globe.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"My murderer has been trying so hard to track my family, it seems that I'm next," she shrugs.

"You think this person has something to do with Edgeworth's poisoning?!"

"Oh yes, definitely,"

At that point Maya left the closet wearing a woolly white scarf with a hat to match.

"What did I say about getting a coat?" Franziska sighs.

"I heard someone cough in there," she mutters as tears swell in the corner of her eyes.

"Why didn't you confront him?!" Franziska shouts and races to her closet room.

"What is going on Nick? I don't like this," Maya panted. I squeeze her shoulder and keep telling her it's alright. The door suddenly shatters and there falls an unfamiliar figure, cloaked in a black hoodie.

"Tell. Me. What. You. Are. Planning!" Franziska shrieks and whips him after every word.

"Gaah..!" the figure shrieks in a piercingly high pitch. I could hear nothing but the crack of a whip until Franziska yells: "you foolish, fool, uncover him!" before I could even acknowledge what was happening before my own eyes, it's Maya that carries out Franziska's orders. They unveil a woman in, possibly, her mid-forties, with two swollen eyes.

"W-who is she?" Maya asks.

"It's you… the women who took on my sister's case," Franziska gasps, clearly mortified.

"Hello sunshine," she answers wryly, only to get a kick landed on her face (by Franziska; who we had to restrain) causing her to lose complete consciousness and a small amount of blood pooled around her mouth.

**Hickfield clinic**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Edgeworth shouts only to quickly recoil.

"I found a potential suspect that's what," Franziska remarks.

"You knocked a woman out unconscious!" he gives back

"I've found a person who could possibly have murdered my sister and her husband!" she shouts back as equally as loud as him. There's an awkward silence in the room.

"Heidi…Dead?" Miles says as though it he cannot believe it. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh yes, I was going to but then… YOU GOT POISONED," she roars, then lets out a breath in regret for losing her calmness.

"Franziska, do you think this is all related somehow?" I ask

"It could be, either way I didn't like that woman anyway," she sighs, then storms out of the door; leaving only Edgeworth, Maya and myself in the room.

"Wright! What the hell was she talking about?" Edgeworth asks.

"I don't know exactly," I begin

"Actually I think there's someone really dangerous on the loose," Maya sniffs. "I heard her tell Nick that her room in the Von Karma Mansion was being taped, you've been poisoned and then there's her sister…" Maya trails off, probably reminded about herself and Mia

"You mean there's a serial killer?" Miles asks quietly, probably exhausted from all the shouting.

"Exactly," an unfamiliar person calls from across the corridor.

"And I'm your new body guard," the person groans.

"Agent Lang?"

**13th February 12:00**

**Edgeworth's p.o.v**

He still couldn't believe a word that came from the agent's mouth the day before, he couldn't believe that he himself was a target of those stupid murders, and he definitely could not believe that Manfred Von Karma was also a victim. To think that the man could have lived freely if it weren't for that stupid organisation!

He's furious not to have noticed something was wrong from the beginning. Sure he knew his little sister was in some sort of trouble, but he didn't think she is being hunted down and wanted decapitated! He should have realised, how foolish of him, how utterly foolish of him to fall so ill at a time of need.

"H-hey," Phoenix enters the hospital room, breaking the bubble of self-hate enveloped in Edgeworth's mind.

"Wright… what do you want?" he asks bitterly.

"N-nothing. It's just… I wanted to see how you are," he replies slowly.

"Why? Why do you care?" Miles asks in hopes to drive the attorney away.

"I would care Miles, we're friends. And it's not every day a serial killer organisation is hunting after you or your sister," he answers without spite. "It's alright to feel scared,"

Miles doesn't feel scared; not at all. Maybe it's the anger that's built up so much; it's clouding any room for fear.

"I am NOT scared. I just want to return to good health so I can figure this out," Miles sighed

"Well you will, we all will, I promise," his friend reassured him.

"How do you know? Why do you sound so confident?"

"Agent Lang told me a few interesting things. But you should rest up before you know anything else," he answers, walks to the chair beside the bed.

"Where's Franziska, have you spoken to her after that?" he asks the attorney.

"No, I have no clue where she could be," Wright shrugs

"She's at my place, so you can all stop worrying," the albino materialises out of nowhere, causing the two men to flinch as if they were caught doing something reprehensible.

"Ah, Frank, so I take it you're aware of what's going on?" Miles asks to see Frank nod.

"Oh MY GASH, you're the Phoenix Wright!" Frank starts at the attorney, holds his hand out and shakes it with Wright's with much enthusiasm

"Yes, I am," the attorney chuckles in his usual modest manner.

"My name is Frank Alaska Rodriguez Von Karma Brian," the man introduces himself.

"It's nice meeting you," Wright greets.

"You too! Anyway Franziska came up with a plan last night," Frank begins.

"We've figured that if they want to find us, then we may as well let them,"

"You mean you're planning to have them over?" Miles groans.

"Exactly! Aw, Miles, you really are a little genius ~," he mocks. "We thought that we'd have some sort of ball to occur sometime this month and invite a tonne of people, from that we – and my we I mean Franziska- can make her deductions and take this case further," he finishes with a smile painted broadly from cheek to cheek.

"That sounds ridiculous," Miles concludes. "That's way too risky, and what will the event be for? Her father's death?" he retorts sarcastically, then realises how offensive that would have been if Franziska was in the room. The poisoning definitely took his head in.

"No Miles; for someone so smart you can be so dumb. Come on big brother, what is the Von Karma's so known for?"

"Being ruthless prosecutors?" Wright asked

"Mister Phoenix Wright, continue acting that way and we may not even exchange numbers," Wright flinched at the flirting.

"Oh yes, they're nobles in Germany," Miles started. "Wait this is to celebrate you becoming the new head?" Miles asks, clearly not approving this.

"Me? Don't be silly, how can an illegitimate child take on such a role without shaming the family?" he asks.

"I'm talking about Franziska. She's probably going to be the youngest head of a household to have ever been seen ~,"

**((i really hope this wasn't very OOC; i just think Franziska or a poisoned Miles would be thinking straight if any of this were to happen in cannon :P))**


End file.
